charmeddestinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Melinda Halliwell
Melinda is the fourth child to be born to a Charmed One.She is the only daughter and youngest child of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. She had two older brother, Chris and Wyatt. She is dating DJ Morris, a mortal. Her Warren power is molecular immobilization. History Early Life Melinda Prudence Halliwell was born on September 15, 2006 to Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. She lived at Halliwell Manor with older brothers, Chris and Wyatt, along with her parents. She often saw her cousins as all nine kids were in and out of the other's homes. When she was five, she gained the power orbing. Her parents were surprised as Leo had been mortal when she was conceived and had been for a year. The Elders explained that Leo had been a whitelighter for so long, it was ingrained in his DNA. At first upset, Piper and Leo grew to appreciate her new power. Melinda went to Magic School with her brothers until she was twelve. Until then, she attended both schools. Like the others, she was given the choice to stop Magic School or regular school. As would end up as tradition, she attended both. Falling for DJ When Melinda was fifteen, she started having feelings for DJ. She tried to hide them until Peyton took her aside and encouraged her to act. She'd been nervous until Peyton dragged Chris over and demanded he tell her to do something about her crush. Chris had said seriously that "no guy is good enough for my little sister. In the long run though, DJ is as damn close you're going to get." She kept chickening out until DJ asked her out. It turns out that Chris and Peyton had confronted DJ about his feelings. Being as both could feel their emotions or thoughts both teens understood the frustration and didn't call them out on it. Before Season One Melinda lives in an apartment with the twins and Peyton. She attends Derins Univserity for fashion. She works part time as a bartender at P3. Melinda aspires to become a designer. Personality Melinda is sassy and sarcastic. She is quite smart, but more street smart than book smart. She is nice, but could be seen as rude with how her mouth shoots off. She has an explosive temper at times and those who are in talking distance normally suffer it. However, she can be gentle and is a fierce protector. Melinda is independent and doesn't like being told what to do. She can be as sweet and gentle, but only when the situation calls for it. She cares deeply for her family and friends and will fight to protect them from even each other. She despises demons and can be somewhat violent when she fights. Melinda can be lazy at times and push things off on her brothers or cousins. Power ''Whitelighter Powers *'Glamouring': The power to change one's appearance * '''Omnilingualism': To be able to speak, read, and understand every language * Orbing: '''To be able to transport in a flurry of orbs * '''Remote Orbing: '''To orb someone else without touching them * '''Sensing: '''To detect the location of others magically * '''Healing: '''To heal injuries or wounds on another Witch Powers *'Molecular Combustion: '''Cause something to blow up **'Molecular Acceleration: 'Cause something to heat up *'Molecular Immobilization: 'Freeze time, objects, orb beings **'Molecular Deceleration: 'Slow down time *'Molecular Reversion: The ability to shift molecules back into their previous order and state. ''Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. *'High Resistance: '''The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm, surviving otherwise lethal attacks. Appearance Melinda has a very casual chic and simple clothing style on a day-to-day basis, but to attend parties or events she prefers to wear more revealing clothes as tops and short skirts and dresses. Once in a while she wears sexy clothes. Her make up is simple, matching, almost all the time, her skin color and her blue eyes. For parties or events she uses a little bit more make up and red lipsticks. She is a natural blond, but frequently glamoured her hair brown when she was young. She normally leaves it long and simply run a brush through it. Relationship Parents Melinda is a typical teenager with her parents. They argue sometimes, with Melinda finding her identity outside of her family. She was dubbed as a good child, however. She cares for them, but will often scare them with her 'leap before you look' personality. Wyatt Wyatt and Melinda don't always get along, but have a better relationship than Chris and Melinda's. He is often the one called to break up a fight between the two. It is unclear if it's the fact he can calm them down or is the only one who can restrain them from going after each other's throat. He loves his little sister, but ultimately will side with his brother in most arguments, unless he feels strongly Chris is wrong. They have a sibling link. Chris Chris is protective over her, causing them to argue frequently. It mimics their aunts Prue and Phoebe'srelationship. Both argue frequently, but will take the risks for each other. The two are like dogs and cats and have got into screaming matches so heated, they had to be physically pulled away from each other. They have a sibling link. DJ DJ is the love of her life. She cares for him deeply, just as he does. They complement each other, his cool and level head opposing her fierce and rash plans. Their relationship has it's fights and arguments, but both they're important to the other. Category:Offspring of Piper Halliwell Category:Halliwell Category:Good Category:Witch Category:Whitelighter Category:Hybrid Category:Molecular Immobilization Category:Character